War of Love
by chica1978
Summary: The Cullens meet some people from Jasper's past and find out some things they didnt know about him. J/A, Em/R, C/E, Ed/B, all vampires. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a little idea that came into my head today so I hope you enjoy it. My geography may not be exact, I don't live in the US. So sorry if to an American it sounds weird, I tried. Oh and I guess I should point out the obvious, I don't own any of the characters or events from Twilight, they are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them. The M rating is just for safety._

_I'm pretty new here although I have been writing other fan fiction for a while so any comments or suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated. Please let me know what you think._

_Chica_

CHAPTER ONE

It had been a year since the events with the Volturi and the Cullens were still living in Forks although there had been more and more talk lately of it being time to move. Bella had been the main one supporting them staying because of Charlie but finally Carlisle and Esme decided that staying any long was risking exposure. The family knew the discussion was happening and weren't that surprised when Carlisle called a family meeting.

"I guess we're moving again?" Emmett smirked once they were all sitting in the living room.

"Its time," Carlisle nodded looking apologetically at Bella. "We have thought of a solution though, Edward, Bella and Nessie can come stay at this house regularly, we won't sell it."

"Maybe we could live here a little longer first," Edward suggested. "Then join you all a little later."

"I like that idea," Bella nodded and in that instant everyone knew that they would stay on.

"So have you decided where our new home is going to be?" Rosalie asked, turning the attention back to their parents.

"Esme found a lovely place," Carlisle nodded. "It's a place called Lake Charles in Louisiana."

"In the south," Jasper nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alice murmured as she glanced worriedly at Jasper.

"It'll be fine," Jasper answered her before Carlisle could reply. "Maria's power has diminished anyway and she knows I won't come back to her so I doubt she'll even waste her time searching me out if she even finds out I'm back down south."

"But Louisiana, its right near Texas," Alice frowned.

"It'll be fine Alice, really," Jasper assured her. "Maria is based in Laredo, it's far enough away from Lake Charles."

"Are you sure Jasper?" Esme murmured.

"I'm sure," Jasper nodded. The meeting broke up and Carlisle and Esme disappeared into his office to organise a new home for their family.

Two weeks later the Cullens packed up their belongings, said goodbye to Edward, Bella and Nessie and moved to Lake Charles. Esme had found a fantastic house that overlooked a private part of the lake but was still surrounded by forest and far enough from town that they had complete privacy. They quickly settled in and the kids started at the local high school while Carlisle began working at a large medical clinic.

As usual Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett kept to themselves at school and didn't make other friends but it was relaxing to be done with a lot of the dramas from previous years. Time flew quickly and before they knew it four months had passed in their new home. The family were relaxing in the living room one evening when Carlisle came home from work and they could all tell he was preoccupied.

"Carlisle, is everything okay?" Esme asked softly.

"Yeah I guess," Carlisle nodded his uncertainty so out of place. "I found out today that I inadvertently settled our family in the middle of a war zone."

"What?" Jasper frowned. "There hasn't been a war here since the civil war."

"Not a human war," Carlisle sighed. "The Southern Wars are starting to flare up again, I didn't realise when we moved but there is an online journal that vampires can access to keep abreast of events in our world. They are reporting more and more altercations every day, some just over the Texan border."

"Not Maria?" Alice gasped.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "Last she was mentioned she was in a territory war with the leaders of Monterrey. But Louisiana is the holding of one of the more powerful groups in the south. They also hold Mississippi, Arkansas, Alabama, North and South Carolina and Georgia. There are rumours that they are being targeted for their territory."

"You're talking about the five sisters?" Esme murmured.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded and they all noticed Jasper squirmed at the mention of the group. "I knew they controlled the area and requested permission for us to reside here and they gave it. We aren't threatened by them at all but if war breaks out near here we need to be careful when hunting."

"Who are the five sisters?" Rosalie frowned.

"Five female vampires who control the entire area," Carlisle explained. "There are lots of rumours about them but not much is really known. Some say they are real sisters, others that they just share the same creator. All that is really known about them for sure is the area they control and that they command a massive number of vampire troops. Not even all their names are known for sure."

"Larissa, Annabel, Jade, Jackie and Angela," Jasper murmured and then looked up as his family all looked at him. "That's their names. They are real sisters, they were turned the same night when their house was invaded by hungry vampire troops during the war. And massive doesn't even begin to describe their armies. If they control Louisiana and have given us permission to be here we have nothing to fear."

"Do you know them?' Alice frowned at him.

"I've come across them before," Jasper shrugged but didn't offer any more information.

"So you agree they don't pose a threat to our family?" Esme asked.

"Definitely not," Jasper nodded. "In fact if we are in their territory, under their protection, we are probably in the safest place in the world."

"All right," Carlisle sighed. "I'll keep an eye on the situation but if you are sure we are safe Jasper then we will stay for now."

"We're safe," Jasper nodded.

For two weeks Carlisle monitored the vampire journal but the fighting seemed to be concentrated away from Lake Charles and he began to breathe a little easier. One evening the family were relaxing in the garden as Esme pottered amongst her plants when Alice suddenly bolted upright in a vision.

"Someone is approaching," she murmured.

"Vampires, five of them," Emmett added, catching their scent.

"Its okay," Carlisle said quickly, recognising the scent. "It's the five sisters."

A few moments later five female vampires emerged from the forest and walked towards them.

"Carlisle," the one in the middle nodded with a smile. "We could have approached without you ever knowing but we decided to show you we pose no threat so things didn't get nasty."

"I know you don't," Carlisle assured her. "How can we help you?"

"We'd like a few moments of your family's time if that's okay," she smiled at him.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. He motioned towards the house but before anyone could move one of the sisters broke out in a huge grin.

"Jasper Whitlock?" she gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me," Jasper nodded and confusion spread through his family as he smiled at the woman. She walked over to him as Alice frowned at her and then threw her arms around him and they hugged warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I have a couple of chapter written for this so thought I'd get another one up for you straight away._

CHAPTER TWO

"If I was human I couldn't breathe right now Jade," Jasper smirked and she let out a throaty laugh. As she pulled away the other four sisters walked over to them and the Cullens were further confused as they watched some kind of weird reunion take place.

"Jazzy, we've missed you," the youngest grinned and quickly hugged him.

"Angie," Jasper smiled at her.

"My turn now," another said and playfully shoved her sister out of the way and hugged Jasper. "It's been too long Jasper."

"A long time Jackie," Jasper agreed as he hugged her back.

"Nearly sixty years," yet another commented as she took her turn to hug him.

"Fifty nine years and three months Annabel," Jasper smirked.

"And still the smart ass," Annabel quipped and then the first four stepped back and turned to the last one.

"Hey Jas," she murmured softly and stepped forward and hugged him and their hug radiated a lot more warmth and closeness than any of the others had. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Larissa," Jasper admitted before letting her go, sensing the confusion of his family and particularly of Alice. "I heard you were controlling this area now."

"And the rest," Larissa smirked with a glint in her eye. "You could always come back to the dark side with us, we could use you in our fight against Maria right now."

"No" Alice said forcefully as she stepped up and took Jasper's arm possessively.

"I'm only joking honey," Larissa smirked at Alice.

"Don't bait my wife," Jasper warned.

"Wife hey?" she smiled. "About time you settled down and were happy."

Alice was confused by this, the woman seemed to know Jasper intimately yet she didn't seem at all worried or jealous that Jasper had Alice.

"What about you?" Jasper asked. "Anybody important in your life now?"

"You know the answer to that one Jas," Larissa sighed and suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"Jayden would want you to be happy," Jasper whispered and the other girls gasped.

"We have business to discuss," she said abruptly and turned to Carlisle. "Inside okay?" Without waiting for permission she turned and stalked inside, her previous warmness gone at Jasper's words.

"Jazz," Annabel groaned. "We don't say his name, especially around Larissa."

"She should move on, it's been sixty five years," Jasper sighed.

"If Alice was killed tomorrow would you be fine and with someone else in sixty five years time?" Jade demanded and seeing the look on his face she smirked. "Exactly Jazz, don't say his name again okay? Let her focus on the war, it's the only thing that keeps her sane."

"We should join her," Angela added pointedly and they walked inside the house and the Cullens just looked at Jasper in confusion before following the sisters inside.

Once they were all seated Larissa turned from where she was standing near the fireplace and her expression was all business.

"Carlisle," she started. "We just wanted to let you know the fighting is coming further east. Our spies tell us that Maria is getting ready to launch an offensive against us."

"Not that she'll succeed," Annabel smirked.

"Still we wanted to warn you," Larissa added. "We will stop her and drive her back. Should she get as far as Lake Charles you and your family are more than welcome to fall back behind our lines and reside anywhere in our territory, especially now we know Jasper is part of your family."

"Should we make immediate plans to move?" Carlisle frowned.

"Not at all," Jade grinned. "Maria is still in Laredo and our information suggests she can't move her troops into place for at least a month. We just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Are you going to march on her?" Jasper asked.

"Eventually," Larissa nodded. "The treaty says the Texas-Louisianan border is a no go zone for either group. As soon as she breeches the border we'll be on her. We already have troops nearby ready at a moment notice."

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"Five hundred within fifteen minutes distance," Larissa smirked. "Another eight hundred within an hour's travel and if things get bad we have another thousand that can be summonsed within a day."

"Wow," Jasper grinned. "You're numbers have grown a lot."

"Exactly, so really this is only a courtesy call," Annabel added. "We can more than take care of the threat."

"Who will lead your army?" Jasper frowned.

"Same person that has been leading them for the last fifty years," Annabel answered vaguely. "Don't stress about details Jazz, that's our job, you're retired now."

"You've been told bro," Emmett smirked.

"Exactly," Jade grinned.

"We should go," Jackie added.

"You are welcome to stay for a while if you like?" Esme offered, as always a gracious hostess.

"We may take you up on that one day," Larissa smiled at her. "But right now we have things to organise."

They said goodbye quickly and then disappeared without a fuss and once the Cullen family were alone they all looked questioningly at Jasper.

"What?" he murmured softly.

"Don't you think we deserve some kind of explanation?" Alice whispered. "You told us you had come across them but it's obvious it was much more than that."

Jasper could feel her jealousy although she was trying hard not to show it.

"They aren't anything you need to worry about sweetheart," he sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know that," Alice grinned, her trust radiating from her and shining from her eyes. "But you never mentioned them before. Why not?"

"Because I tried not to think about them," Jasper sighed but he noticed that his comment only heightened the confusion in the room. "They are the closest thing I ever had to a real family before I joined you all."

"Tell us about them," Carlisle urged him, sensing he needed to talk.

_The next chapter will reveal a lot more, I promise. Please let me know what you think of this?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to those of you who have given me reviews and added this story to your favourites. I love getting your comments. I just wanted to put a warning before this chapter that there is a character death. It's necessary for the ideas I have for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

CHAPTER THREE

"In our human lives they were our neighbours," Jasper whispered. "The Marinos and the Whitlocks had been close for generations. My parents even had wishes that my brother and I would marry some of them. My brother was interested in Larissa but I couldn't think of any of them that way, they were like sisters to us. We had grown up together. They were quite young when I left for the war. After Maria turned me and I had joined her I found out she had turned another man the same night nearby. It was my brother, Jayden."

"That's the guy you were talking about before?" Alice frowned.

"Yeah, he was my brother in both senses," Jasper nodded. "He fought alongside me for Maria for a couple of years and whenever we were near our hometown we would often slip away from camp at night and prowl our familiar haunts, just remembering. Our parents were long gone by then so our house was deserted. One night we were sitting in the house retelling childhood stories and we heard these awful screams and hisses. We knew instantly that newborns were feeding somewhere and it was close. We followed the noise and a band of rogue newborns had come across the girls, home alone with no protection. They were like sisters to us, we couldn't stand letting them die. So we intervened and chased off the newborns. Angela, Annabel and Jade had already been turned, because we had stopped the newborns mid-feed. We managed to save Larissa and although the newborns had taken Jackie with them Jayden took off after them and got her back although he had to turn her too."

"So you guys were there the night they were turned," Carlisle nodded, knowing it explained a lot.

"Yeah, and of course we took them under our wings," Jasper answered. "Of course that meant taking them back to Maria, we didn't know any better at the time. For years we fought together and lived together. Then not long after I had let Peter and Charlotte go, Maria decided she was lusting for Jayden. He didn't return her feelings, Larissa and him had resumed their human relationship and I have never seen two vampires so in tune, so worthy of being called soul mates than them. Even Alice and I have nothing on them. Jayden rebuffed Maria, she tried harder and Larissa intervened. It got ugly, fast and when Maria tried to kill Larissa Jayden jumped in the way. She ended up killing him and the only thing that saved Larissa was her sisters dragging her off."

"I'm sorry I have to ask, but where were you when your brother died?" Emmett asked although Rosalie slapped him and Esme gave him a horror look.

"It's a fair question," Jasper nodded. "I had been sent on patrol, I think Maria planned it all. By the time I returned he was a pile of ashes and the girls were long gone. That contributed to my feelings that it was all for nothing. The day after Peter visited me to beg me to leave my life Maria was organising to march on a new group that had raised an army, the five sisters. When I found out who they were I knew I couldn't fight against them so I went with Peter and Charlotte. I heard a little over the years and they have been warring with Maria ever since. Making her eternal life hell seems to be their motto. But I do know they would rule their lands fair. Despite how it sounds they aren't vindictive or cruel people."

"You can tell they aren't," Alice nodded softly beside him.

For a month the family lived on edge but Carlisle knew the five sisters would let them know if there was any danger to them. They were careful when they hunted but if they hadn't been told about the coming war they would never have noticed.

One evening the men had already been hunting but Esme, Rosalie and Alice were hungry and headed off together to hunt. They found a deer population nearby and settled in for the kill and once they were sated they gathered back together and began to head home. They were running fast when suddenly there was a flash of movement beside them and Alice was grabbed and slammed up against a tree. Rosalie and Esme turned to defend her and stopped when they saw they were surrounded by eight newborn vampires.

"Well, well, look who we have here," a voice purred and Maria stepped out of the forest and walked over to where two of the newborns were still holding Alice. "Sweet little Alice Cullen. I've been waiting for years to get you alone. Where is lover boy?"

"You stay away from Jasper!" Alice spat angrily.

"She is far from alone!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"Outnumbered then," Maria shrugged.

"I would have thought you had your hands too full at the moment dear," Esme snarled. "With the five sisters in the area."

"Who told you about that?" Maria snapped her attention taken for a second and then slowly she grinned. "Of course, Jasper. He always had a sweet spot for the girls, I bet you like that don't you Alice."

Alice hissed at her and Maria went to hit her but Alice ducked and quickly slipped from her grasp. She raced over to Esme and Rosalie. Maria ordered the attack and suddenly they were fighting for their lives against Maria and her newborns. Everything happened fast and then suddenly Rosalie roared in pain and Alice and Esme froze in horror at the sound of her body being ripped apart.

Maria had already lit a fire nearby and the newborns went into a frenzy as they tossed Rosalie's body parts into the flames.

"Rose!" Alice gasped in horror.

"Alice, run!" Esme whispered, a small sob giving away her sorrow and she grabbed her only surviving daughter and took advantage of the newborns and Maria concentrating on destroying Rosalie to pull her to safety.

"Something is wrong," Jasper groaned and bolted to his feet sensing grief, anger and sorrow rushing towards the house. The men were already moving towards the door when it flew open and Esme burst inside, her venom tears falling as she pulled a struggling Alice through the door.

"Esme?" Carlisle gasped, feeling as though his heart was in his throat although it wasn't possible.

"We have to go back, we have to go back now!" Alice screamed in Esme's secure grip.

"Alice honey, we can't do anything," Esme whispered. Jasper rushed over to restrain Alice for Esme and as soon as he did Esme collapsed in Carlisle's waiting arms sobbing.

"Where is Rose?" Emmett demanded. "Where's Rosalie?"

"Oh Emmett, honey," Esme sobbed looking sadly at her son.

"No," Emmett whispered.

"Maria attacked," Esme murmured. "She killed Rose, they killed her."

"No!" Emmett roared in anger and raced out of the house and Carlisle glanced at Jasper.

"Look after your mother and Alice," he barked and hurried out the door to find his son.

It was hours later before Carlisle and Emmett returned and Carlisle was nearly carrying Emmett when they stumbled through the door.

"Emmett honey?" Esme whispered when she saw them.

"We found her ashes," Carlisle murmured sadly.

"It's really Rose," Emmett gasped and Esme noticed he was clutching the gold chain Rose had worn around her neck with her wedding ring on.

Carlisle helped him over to the couch and after he had sat down Alice took one hand and Esme the other and the family gathered around him to offer him whatever small comfort they could.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

They sat together for hours, time having no meaning while Emmett needed them. They were only interrupted finally when the front door slammed open and the five sisters stormed inside. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esme all jumped to their feet but Emmett didn't even seem to notice the intrusion.

"I'm sorry this is a bad time for my family," Carlisle said instantly.

"We know," Larissa nodded bluntly. "That's why we came."

"This was Maria's doing," Jasper snapped.

"We heard," Jade nodded angrily. "She also attacked our family. She killed Angela an hour before she killed Rosalie."

Jasper gasped, remembering the youngest sister, Angela. She had been a beautiful girl, both inside and out and she had been like his own baby sister. Alice put her arm around him in comfort and he leaned towards her with the double blow of losing two sisters in one day.

"Who was Rosalie's mate?" Larissa asked in a dark voice.

"Emmett," Jasper said and nodded to where his brother was sitting with his head hung.

"Emmett," Larissa murmured, her voice going soft and gentle as she walked over and knelt down in front of him. When he didn't look at her she lightly placed her hand on his cheek and lifted his head to meet his eyes with her own.

"I know this will bring you little comfort right now," she said softly. "But I will personally make sure that Maria pays for taking your Rosalie from you. I swear on my life and the life of my sisters. She will pay painfully for this."

"And slowly," Emmett murmured.

"Very slow," Larissa promised. "I know it means nothing to you right now but I understand what you are going through. I would love to be able to assure you it eases and in a sense it does but she will always be with you. Stay with your family, draw some comfort from them, it's the only advice I can offer you."

Emmett nodded his head slowly still obviously in shock and Larissa leaned forward and hugged him tenderly before getting to her feet. She turned back to the others then and addressed the rest of the Cullens.

"I mean what I said," she said, her voice a little darker and deeper now she was no longer comforting Emmett. "Maria will pay for taking Rosalie away from you all just as she will pay for taking Angie, and Jayden, from us."

"I want to be there," Jasper growled.

"Jazz, that might not be a good idea," Jade started beside him.

"Jas, you can't," Alice whispered.

"Let our family take care of it for yours," Annabel suggested.

"I agree with Jasper," Carlisle added, surprising all of them. "Rosalie was our daughter, a valued member of this family. How can our family help in the war against Maria?"

"Are you sure?" Annabel frowned.

"You can't be serious," Jackie gasped.

"Jasper is trained, we only have to train the others," Annabel pointed out.

"In three days?" Jade asked in disbelief. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"If Jasper is going so am I," Alice added firmly.

"I want to come too," Emmett murmured behind them. "I deserve the right to be there, for Rose."

"No, this is not a good idea," Jackie snapped.

"That's enough," Larissa snarled in a stern voice. "Rosalie was their family, if they want to be there they all have a right to."

"We can't be fighting newborns and worrying about whether they are okay," Jade argued.

"We won't be," Larissa decided.

"What do you have in mind?" Annabel frowned.

"You'll see," Larissa smirked. "I suggest you all get changed and join us at our camp by tomorrow morning."

Annabel explained to Jasper how to reach the camp and then the five sisters left and the Cullen family began to make their preparations to join them to vindicate Rosalie.

XXX

When the Cullen family reached the camp they were surprised to see only half a dozen vampires there with the four sisters.

"Is this your army?" Carlisle asked, concern etching his face.

"No," Annabel laughed. "This is our personal guard. Our army is camped elsewhere."

"We move out in an hour, be ready," Larissa ordered, all business now although as she walked away she touched Emmett's arm lightly to offer him a little comfort.

The Cullens stood together as they waited and Jade stayed with them.

"Get the coat!" one of the guards barked and moments later another one raced past with a long red leather coat.

"What's the deal with the coat?" Alice asked, amused despite the situation. She could tell it was Italian leather and very expensive.

"The leader of our armies wears it into battle," Jade smirked. "The one time she didn't we lost, every other time we have won. It's mainly so she stands out but it's become a good luck charm to our troops."

"Its time," Jackie murmured as she walked up to the group.

Jasper glanced over and noticed Annabel and Larissa locked in a private conversation but his eyes were diverted as a woman with long flowing black hair walked past carrying the coat. She didn't seem particularly remarkable and he only hoped her legend lived up to its hype. The now four sisters walked at the front with the woman with the coat, the Cullens behind them and their guard bringing up the rear as they moved through the forest and they eventually reached a large clearing. Along the edge of the trees on one side stood hundreds of vampires and their reaction when they saw the group told the Cullens instantly that this was the sisters' army.

As the group stepped in front of the army Jasper pulled Alice closer to him, unable to believe he had willingly let her get such a glimpse of his previous life and by doing so put her in immediate danger.

"The people standing here with us today are the Cullen family," Annabel announced to the masses. "They command the same respect from you that each of us do. You will protect them with your lives as you do each of us."

A cheer broke through from the group and Annabel turned and smirked at her sisters.

"They're feisty today," she grinned.

"They'll need to be," Larissa murmured and stepped forward. If anything the cheers intensified as Jasper frowned at her. He loved them all but he had a special place in his heart for her, the woman he still considered to be his brother's soul mate although Jayden had been dead for sixty years. The woman with the coat still slung over her arm stepped forward and then she quickly shook it out and held it up. Larissa put her arms back and slipped the coat on and the crowd roared as the other girl straightened it on her.

"Larissa is the leader?" Jasper gasped in horror.

"Who did you expect?" Jade smirked beside him. "I coordinate the troops, Annabel deals with the intelligence operations, Jackie and Angela handled our territorial matters and Larissa's sole reason for existence is leading the troops in war."

"Jayden would hate this," Jasper muttered.

"It is because of Jayden that she does this," Jade whispered.

Larissa stepped up in front of the troops and if anything their cheering got louder. She held her hand up and instantly total quiet spread throughout the clearing.

"Today we finish something many of us started sixty years ago," Larissa said as she addressed the group. "Maria and her bands of newborns have caused chaos and sorrow for vampires everywhere for years. Many of you were yourself turned by Maria and once you outlived your usefulness she sentenced you to death. Now is the time for vengeance, for retribution and to finish this, once and for all."

The crowd cheered again and Larissa nodded with a smile and then turned and nodded her head at her family again. Annabel, Jade and Jackie quickly led the Cullens, under the protection of their guard, to the side of the field and Larissa stayed standing in front of her troops.

"She looks so small out there by herself," Jasper murmured.

"Jasper, she's fine," Jade assured him.

"Jayden wouldn't like this," Jasper muttered. "I'm responsible for this, I'm responsible for her."

"Jas, no you aren't," Alice whispered.

"You don't know everything Alice," Jasper sighed.

"Jasper, listen, you can't change anything," Annabel snapped. "She does this because she wants to and she doesn't care if she dies. If she does she believes she'll be with Jayden so it makes her a more vicious fighter, she isn't scared of them. This is the most important battle for her, it's about vengeance for Jayden's death."

"I am still responsible for her and I won't let her throw her life away," Jasper murmured.

"That isn't your choice to make," Jade snapped.

"It never should have been my choice," Jasper snarled.

"Jas, it wasn't your fault," Annabel said quickly. "If you hadn't turned her she would have died. Jayden and Larissa had years of happiness because of what you did. You didn't damn her when you turned her."

"You turned her?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I did," Jasper nodded slowly. "And I'm sorry Alice, for what I am about to do. I love you sweetheart but I have to make this right."

"Jas?" Alice whispered fearfully.

"Emmett?" Jasper murmured, ignoring her and pushing her gently towards Emmett. "Look after Alice for me."

Emmett nodded his head and Alice frowned at Jasper and he bent down and lightly brushed his lips on hers before stepping away from her.

"Jas, what are you doing?" Alice gasped.

"Something I should have done years ago," Jasper murmured. "If things go bad here today don't ever forget I love you Alice. You were always my world."

He glanced at Emmett and his brother didn't say a word but he nodded his head to let Jasper know that he had Alice and would keep her safe.

"I love you Alice," he whispered again and then just nodded his head at the rest of his family before turning back to the battle field. He paused for a second and then strode straight onto the field, heading towards Larissa with a purpose to his steps.

"Jasper!" Jade snarled but he didn't stop and they all watched in horror as he walked calmly into the middle of the field and up to stand beside Larissa.

Larissa suddenly went rigid and moments later Maria and her troops appeared at the opposite side of the clearing. She glared at Maria for a moment and then realised there was someone standing beside her and glanced over and noticed Jasper for the first time.

"Jas, what are you doing?" Larissa snapped at him and they could all hear them.

"What I should have done years ago," Jasper told her and stepped up to stand beside her and took her hand in his. "For Jayden?"

"For Jayden," Larissa nodded and they both looked up to stare at Maria opposite them, ready for the battle.

Maria's steps seemed to falter for a moment as she saw Jasper and Larissa united together against her but then she smirked as she signalled for her troops to stop marching. The two groups glared at each other for a moment and then Maria yelled at her newborns and then began to run across the clearing. Larissa didn't utter a word but merely squeezed Jasper's hand and then lifted her other hand and with a wave signalled for her troops to attack. The two groups met hard and fast in the middle of the clearing and as the fighting ensued Alice strained to see Jasper amongst the fighting.

The newborns were falling all around the field but so were many of Larissa's troops. A few fires were started and the distinct smell of burning vampire corpses began to fill the air as both sides burnt their victims amongst the fighting. The numbers were suddenly starting to drop and although Alice couldn't see Jasper she sensed he was okay.

"I'd feel it if he died wouldn't I?" she murmured softly.

"You will Alice," Emmett whispered from where he still held her in his arms knowing what he was talking about, his grief for Rosalie still so fresh.

"He'll be okay," Alice whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

They continued to watch the battle rage in front of them and it seemed like no time had passed at all before black smoke filled the air above the field and the numbers had drastically dropped. Annabel ordered their personal guard onto the field, leaving only the Cullens and the three remaining sisters as spectators. Still Maria's side seemed to have the upper hand but she hadn't counted on Jasper's experience on the other side. He made short work of many of Maria's newborns but his side also suffered heavy losses.

It was soon down to the final confrontation with Maria only having four newborns at her side against Larissa and Jasper and three of Larissa's troops. Jasper made quick work of one of the newborns but another newborn attacked and killed one of their troops. Jasper was struggling against one of the newborns while Larissa's two troops were battling Maria, and Larissa was fighting off a newborn when suddenly the other newborn lunged for Larissa.

"Larissa, look out," Annabel screamed in terror.

"Oh no," Jade gasped.

The group of Cullens and sisters began to run as one almost in an effort to reach the battle in time when suddenly there was a movement from the trees close where the battle was raging. A man rushed from the forest and with a roar jumped between the newborn and Larissa. He fought hard and fast and quickly ripped the newborn to shreds and tossed its pieces towards the fire burning nearby.

"Oh my God!" Annabel gasped in shock and the sisters all stopped cold, the Cullens stopping beside them.

"It can't be," Jade frowned. Larissa turned to thank Jasper for saving her back, thinking it had been him and she also stopped cold when she saw the man.

"Jayden?" she gasped.

"Hey babe," Jayden smirked. "What do you say we finish this."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. _

XXX

CHAPTER FIVE

Larissa nodded speechlessly and was barely able to move as Jasper finished the newborn he was dealing with and Jayden stepped around Larissa and took care of the one she had been fighting. As Jasper disposed of the pieces of both his and Jayden's kills into the fire Jayden raced over and helped Larissa's last two troops overpower Maria and ordered them to hold onto her.

As they secured her the rest of the group met together and Jasper's jaw dropped when he saw his brother step up in front of Larissa.

"Hey babe," Jayden smirked again.

"Jay," Larissa whispered. "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," Jayden grinned. "It's been sixty years babe, don't I even get a kiss."

"You're alive?" Larissa gasped and then unable to contain herself anymore she rushed to him, threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his.

"How is this possible?" Jade murmured.

"I saw him burn," Annabel added, also in shock.

"Obviously not enough," Jackie whispered.

Jayden finally and reluctantly pulled his lips from Larissa's and he turned and smirked at Jasper standing looking at him wide eyed.

"You gonna say something bro?" he teased.

"How?" Jasper whispered finally.

"I'll explain later," Jayden assured him. "Right now we have an extremely irritating vampire to get rid of."

He nodded towards Maria, still being held by the two troops and grinned cheekily at his brother and his soul mate.

"So who wants the honours?" he asked.

"I promised Emmett," Larissa whispered and pointed him out for Jayden. "Maria killed his soul mate. I promised him vengeance."

"Then he shall have it," Jayden nodded and turned to Emmett. "Go for it."

Emmett let go of Alice and she immediately ran to Jasper's side and although he was in shock he pulled her into his embrace as Emmett walked over to Maria. The two troops held her tightly as Emmett reached forward and as Maria shrieked Emmett grabbed her head. Within seconds he had pulled her to pieces and the two troops helped him get the pieces into the fire.

Once Maria was gone Jayden let out a sigh and turned and smiled at Larissa.

"Finally, it's over," he murmured and pulled her into his arms.

XXX

The group stood in silence for a while and eventually Jasper led Alice over to where Larissa and Jayden stood together.

"So who is this little darling?" Jayden smiled when he looked over and saw his brother and Alice.

"I wanted you to meet my wife, Alice," Jasper introduced. "Alice, this is my brother Jayden."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Alice grinned.

"You too," Jayden nodded. "You're the one that keeps this one out of trouble?"

"I don't know about that," Alice laughed.

"I do," Jayden smiled, already loving the woman Jasper had chosen to spend his life with. "I'm glad he got away from all the killing and found someone special. You'll always look after him wont you?"

"Of course," Alice grinned.

"Somehow that makes me feel a lot better," Jayden nodded and something about the way he was talking caused Jasper to frown.

Once the fires around them had burnt out Carlisle suggested they should return to the family's house. The sisters agreed but Jayden shook his head slowly.

"I can't," he murmured. "I need to go."

"Go?" Larissa frowned. "Go where?"

"You just got here," Jasper argued.

"I was only allowed to return for the battle," Jayden explained. "I have to go back."

"Go back where?" Larissa asked blankly. "Jay, I don't understand. You don't have to go anywhere, you are here with me, right where you belong."

"I'm sorry I have to go back," Jayden said softly.

"Then I will come with you," Larissa said firmly.

"You can't," Jayden shook his head.

"What is going on bro?" Jasper demanded.

"I was only allowed to return to save your life Larissa," Jayden sighed. "I've been with you since the day I died, watching as you mourned me and put your life in danger again and again. You must promise me you will never go to war again."

"What?" Larissa frowned blankly, not understand a word he was saying, none of it made sense.

"Promise me?" Jayden pushed.

"I promise," Larissa whispered, almost automatically. He glanced at her standing frozen in his embrace and looked over at Jasper who was watching him wide eyed, understanding exactly what he was saying more than Larissa did.

"Jas, can I asked you one last favour?" he murmured.

"Anything bro," Jasper nodded.

"Help her to understand this," Jayden begged. "She's in shock right now. And look after her for me. She is the most precious thing to me and now you have your Alice I know you understand how important it is for me that she is okay."

"Of course I do," Jasper replied. "I promise she will always have a place with me."

"Thanks bro," Jayden nodded and let Larissa slip from his arms and walked over to his brother. Alice stepped aside and Jayden and Jasper shared a long hug and finally Jayden patted Jasper's back and stepped back.

"She is going to need you for a while," he added.

"I'll take care of her Jay," Jasper promised solemnly. Jayden nodded his head in thanks and then turned back to Larissa and pulled her into his arms again.

"I love you babe, more than life itself," Jayden murmured as he pulled her close. "You need to go on, without me. You can survive, you are the strongest woman I know. You will always have my heart, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jay," Larissa whispered.

"I'll love you forever," Jayden said again and leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. He pulled his lips from hers finally and gave her a sad smile and then took a step back from her.

"Jay?" she murmured.

"Love you," Jayden smiled at her and then in an instant he disappeared before their very eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the reviews. It's really helped me to write this knowing that people are reading it and enjoying it. _

**XXX**

"Jay?" Larissa whispered in shock and blinked a few times, unable to believe he had disappeared. "Jay? This isn't funny!"

Jasper let out a groan and leaned down and kissed the top of Alice's head before letting her go and she stepped out of his arms willingly as he rushed over to Larissa's side.

"Where did he go?" she asked desperately as she grasped for Jasper.

"He's gone Larissa," Jasper murmured.

"He can't leave me again," Larissa gasped and if she had been capable of tears Jasper knew they would be pouring down her face. She pulled out of Jasper's arms and raced into the middle of the clearing as she looked around madly.

"Jay?" she screamed in terror. "Jayden! No! I can't live without you for eternity!"

She fell to her knees in agony and Jasper rushed over and dropped down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She thrashed against him for a moment but he kept his steely grip on her and eventually she collapsed against him and she buried her face against his chest as she dry sobbed for the love of her life.

**XXX**

Eventually Jasper picked up Larissa easily in his arms and carried her from the clearing and their families followed him wordlessly back to the Cullen house. He took her straight up to his room and Alice went up to them and for the next few days no one saw Jasper, Alice or Larissa. Carlisle and Esme provided rooms for the other sisters so they could stay close to Larissa but she didn't venture near them, staying locked away with Jasper and Alice. Annabel, Jackie and Jade were really worried about their sister and nearly a week passed since the battle before they even saw her.

It was late one evening and the three sisters were sitting with Emmett, Esme and Carlisle in the living room when Alice walked downstairs and gave them all a sad smile and then they noticed Jasper and Larissa walking down the stairs behind her.

"Larissa, we've been so worried about you," Annabel whispered.

"Jasper has been taking good care of me," Larissa murmured. "Alice too."

"I'm sure they have," Annabel nodded, looking at Alice and Jasper and her eyes thanked them.

"We need to get back," Jade added. "Our territory won't run itself and we still need to face the leaders of Monterrey if we are going to secure our lands."

"You don't need me for that," Larissa whispered.

"What?" Jade frowned. "Of course we do. You have to lead the armies."

"Your army was destroyed last week," Jasper reminded her gently.

"Jazz, that was only a third of our available troops," Jackie smirked. "And already they have nearly all been replaced. All they need is their leader to take them into battle."

"I'm not going back," Larissa whispered.

"What?" Jade frowned. "Of course you are."

"No, I'm not," Larissa said firmly. "I promised Jayden I wouldn't fight anymore and I'm going to keep that promise."

"Just like he kept his promise to always be with you?" Jade snapped angrily.

"Jade!" Annabel gasped in horror.

"You can say what you want but it will not change my mind," Larissa growled. "I am done with the wars. It was never about territory or the fight for me. My war with Maria was solely about revenge and now I have seen Maria's downfall I am no longer interested in returning to that life."

"Well what are you going to do then?" Jackie demanded. "Stay here? Become an animal blood drinking vampire and go to school for the rest of your life. No offense to the Cullens, but that just isn't you Larissa. You need more than that, you need passion, you need action, you need the fight."

"I had all that," Larissa whispered. "All it did for me was rip Jayden from me. Maybe the Cullens have it right and a quiet and peaceful life is better."

"So you're going to stay here and drink animal blood for the rest of your life?" Jade asked with a shudder.

"Possibly," Larissa nodded and glanced at Carlisle. "If they will have me."

"We'd be honoured," Carlisle smiled at her. "You are most welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"You can't do this Larissa," Jackie growled. "We are your sisters, your family. You belong with us."

"Then you stay here too," Larissa threw back. "What is the point of fighting? What is the point of having all that territory and power? It doesn't make us happier, it doesn't make us immune to heartache. And unfortunately I learned too late, it doesn't bring Jayden back."

"Neither will this," Jade snapped in disdain, waving her hand at the Cullens.

"No it won't," Larissa sighed. "But they have something I do want."

"What's that?" Jackie smirked nastily. "Jasper? Are you going to kill Alice off and replace one brother with the other?"

"Never!" Larissa snarled. "I've had my soul mate and I have to believe one day I will be with Jayden again. I would never put Jasper, or Alice, through the separation Jayden and I are facing. I am talking about happiness within a family."

"So are we," Jade sighed. "You are part of our family, not theirs."

"I don't want to fight about this," Larissa whispered. "I just want some time to live quietly. I need some time to grieve and I have no interest in going to war anymore. For years I've fought all the battles, now its time for one of you to lead the armies. I can't and won't do it again. I want this life for me now and I think Jayden would want it for me too."

"He would," Jasper nodded and stepped up beside her and put his arm gently around her shoulders.

"Yeah well you would say that," Jade snarled angrily at him. "You've turned our sister against us just so you can cling to some memory of Jayden."

"Jade, would you listen to me," Larissa sighed. "This is what I need. I don't want to fight with you about it, I do love you all."

"You got a damn funny way of showing it," Jade snapped and rolled her eyes and glanced at Jackie and Annabel. "One of you try talking some sense into her, I'm over this. I'll be in Georgia."

She turned and stalked out of the house and Larissa turned her begging eyes to Jackie.

"I agree with her," Jackie nodded angrily. "You obviously think more of Jasper than you do of us."

"This isn't about Jasper," Larissa sighed.

"Whatever Larissa," Jackie growled. "If you want to be some animal loving vampire in a cushy little family where the highlight of your day is lunchtime in the school cafeteria, go for it. Just don't expect me to watch it. You've gone from a feared vampire warrior to a pathetic school kid. When you come to your senses, I'll be in Georgia. Until then, I don't want to know you."

Jackie turned on her heels and glided out of the house and Jasper glanced at Larissa but he was proud of the way she held her head high and refused to show her hurt over her family's cutting remarks. Although he could feel her agony and sorrow cascading from her he didn't rush to her side, not wanting to break her calm exterior while one of her sisters was still in the room.

"Annabel?" Larissa said finally as the two sisters stared at each other.

"I don't agree with them," Annabel admitted. "But this life is who I am and I can't leave it either."

"I'm not asking you to leave it," Larissa sighed. "I'm just asking you to understand why I have to."

"I understand," Annabel whispered. "And I hope you'll be happy."

"I think I will be as happy as I can be," Larissa murmured. "You're going to lead the troops now aren't you?"

"Probably," Annabel nodded. "Jade and Jackie don't have the skills. I retained everything Maria taught us."

"Be careful," Larissa begged.

"I will," Annabel promised. "And you be happy."

Larissa nodded her head and Annabel stepped forward and hugged her quickly and then lightly touched Jasper's arm but didn't say another word as she turned and fled the house.

"Larissa," Carlisle said softly. "I know this is a difficult time for you but welcome to our family."

"Thank you," Larissa whispered and then her calm exterior dropped and she began to sob. Jasper started to move towards her but she turned and threw herself into Alice's arms and Alice embraced her and held her firmly as she sobbed for her sisters.

**XXX**

Jasper had been hunting with Emmett, who was still grieving for Rosalie, and when he returned he was pleased to find out that Larissa had gone shopping with Alice.

"I never thought I would see the day when you were glad Alice had gone shopping," Esme smiled softly.

"Me either," Jasper agreed. "I guess a lot has changed."

Esme just smiled at him and walked over and hugged him and Jasper made his way up to his room to spend a little time alone before the girls returned. When Alice finally walked into their bedroom he was lying on the bed reading a book and he grinned when he saw her laden down with shopping bags.

"Do I want to know?" he teased.

"Probably not," Alice admitted and threw the bags into their closet and walked over and crawled onto the bed beside him. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly and he kissed her back before she pulled away and moved to lay her head on his chest.

"Did Larissa enjoy herself?" Jasper asked.

"You know, I think she did," Alice grinned. "We got some clothes for her for school and she's agreed to start on Monday with us."

"Is it too early for her to be around humans?" Jasper frowned. "I don't think she could handle a slip."

"I'll watch her future and we'll all be there with her," Alice promised. "But I don't think it will be a problem. She's gone a month on animal blood and she doesn't seem to mind it."

"Do you really think she's okay?" Jasper sighed.

"I do," Alice nodded and leaned up to look in his eyes. "I'm not saying she doesn't miss Jayden or her sisters but I think she is happy to be in our family and start a new life. I can see her with us for a long time."

Jasper grinned and Alice leaned over and brushed her lips on his and he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss as he rolled her onto her back, Larissa forgotten as they immersed themselves in each other.

**XXX**

Larissa walked into the room Carlisle had given her and dumped the bags of shopping she was carrying in the corner. She walked straight to the window and sank into the chair there. She looked out into the forest with a sigh and now in the privacy of her own room she allowed her real feelings to emerge. She was putting on a brave face for the Cullens. She knew they were trying so hard to make her feel like part of the family and they were hoping she would be happy and she didn't want to let them down. But when she was alone there was only one thing she could think of and she didn't think it would ever change.

"I miss you Jayden," she whispered as she stared out over the trees. "Wherever you are, I love you."

THE END

**XXX**

_Thank you for reading my story. This is how I originally saw this story finishing and I didn't want to continue because I know from other fandoms I have written for that I tend to ramble if I try to stretch a story out past my original ideas. But I've had some ideas for a sequel to this and was wondering if you think I should continue? Should I write the sequel? Please let me know?_

_Chica._


	7. Author's Note

_**Hi All!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I really appreciated the reviews. I have decided to go ahead with the sequel, the ideas just won't stop coming for it. The first chapter is up now, its called Battle for Love. There is a review I wanted to respond to and couldn't through the review page. **_

_**To Alicia's review- I killed Rosalie so the Cullens would accompany the sisters to the battle field to face Maria. I didn't think just Jasper's past relationship with the sisters would be enough to justify why they would do this otherwise. Sorry if it wasn't too clear. It also has some relevance to some ideas I have for the sequel. **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone for reading, and reviewing, this.**_

_**Chica**_

_**Edited to Add- Sorry but I have taken the Sequel down for now. I kind of lost the motivation and ideas for it. I will try to finish it later on but right now I'm tied up on writing some of my other stories.**_


End file.
